


Catagawa

by lowkeysalty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeysalty/pseuds/lowkeysalty
Summary: A series of short cat-related Rhysgawa drabbles inspired by Katagawa's many cat cafes aboard the Zanara





	1. Ravager

"No."

"But look at how cute she is!" Katagawa said, lifting a tiny black furball up to his boyfriend's face. The kitten squirmed and stretched in Katagawa's hands, kicking Rhys right in the mustache. He did not look amused. 

"We have six cats at home. And I lost count of how many are on the Zanara. We don't need another!" Rhys said, gently lowering Katagawa's hands and then crossing his arms. 

"Counterpoint," Katagawa began, "We have so many already, what's one more?" 

The kitten let out a soft mew, almost in agreement. Katagawa looked down at the fluffy little creature, eyes aglow with wonder. Rhys struggled to keep his frown intact as Katagawa scratched the kitten's head with a single finger. She purred in response. Almost sobbing, Katagawa begged Rhys, "She's precious I will DIE if I can't take her home."

"Fiiiiine," Rhys huffed. Katagawa giggled with excitement. He turned the kitten to face him and began baby talking to her about how much she was going to love her new home. Rhys begrudgingly asked a nearby shelter employee for adoption papers for the couple's newest child.

* * *

After an argument over whether or not the kitten should be named after yet another Maliwan gun, the kitten was affectionately dubbed Ravager by Katagawa. Ravager was a spoiled kitten; Katagawa would bring her new toys and treats almost daily. Rhys put a special Atlas tracking microchip on her pink leather collar. She was allowed to sleep in the bed with the couple. While she usually started out laying on Katagawa's chest, she felt most comfortable sleeping on Rhys' face. 

At first Rhys, wasn't a fan. But Ravager grew on him. Literally. As she got bigger and learned to climb, she was perched on Rhys' shoulder whenever he was home, refusing to pay any mind to Katagawa. No matter how many catnip laced toys he brought her, she liked Rhys better. Katagawa would be lying if he said that didn't bother him, but catching Rhys baby talking to "Princess Strongfork " when he thought no one was listening made everything worth it.


	2. Birthday Party

Rhys didn't know who Esmeralda was or why Katagawa had invited him to their birthday party but he'd be damned if he missed a chance to hang out with his corporate rival crush. Fixing his tie, he walked through the airlock of the Zanara. He was greeted by a Maliwan lackey who sent him down the hall and to the left to Cat Cafe 4 which was unofficially named Meowliwan Mergers. Of all the alleged party spots aboard the pleasure yacht, Rhys found it odd this is where Katagawa chose to throw a party for a friend. But whatever floats their boat he guessed. 

He opened up the heavy glass door to Meowliwan Mergers and slipped inside the cafe. Scratching posts and cat trees lined the walls and cats of different breeds were scattered around them. A barista in the back served high profile guests such as Lady Aurelia Hammerlock and Echonet streamers Pain and Terror. Katagawa himself stood in the center of the dimly lit cafe chatting with a woman Rhys vaguely recognized from Lorelei's favorite Echo show, Real Housewives of Pandora. He couldn't remember the woman's name though. Was that Esmeralda? 

Katagawa kissed the woman on the cheek and turned to reveal the fluffy grey cat with a pink party hat he cradled in one arm. He scanned the room and noticed Rhys. 

"Rhys!" he called to the Atlas CEO as he walked over. "Glad you could make it. There's someone you need to meet!"

"Well introduce me then!" Rhys said, thinking Katagawa meant one of the other rich and famous people in the room. Instead, Katagawa presented him with the grey pile of fur he was holding. 

"Meet Esmeralda!" Katagawa said, lifting the cat to Rhys' face with both hands. The cat seemed old, and to Rhys it looked like she had eyebags. Rhys gave an awkward half-smile and a hello. Esmeralda hissed in response. 

"No ma'am!" Katagawa scolded her, returning her to her position tucked in the crook of his left arm. "That is NOT how we treat our guests!" He gave Esmeralda a head scratch and apologized to Rhys, "I'm so sorry. She's been feeling a little bratty today but I assure you she's very happy you came."

"Yeah it's definitely… a pleasure!" Rhys said, face flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't realize this was a party for a cat though." Katagawa squinted at that comment. _Shit. Recover. Recover._ "I would've brought her some toys and catnip if I had known." 

Katagawa laughed, "Oh it's fine, Rhys! She's got all the entertainment and cat crack she wants up here on the Zanara. But she appreciates the thought. Isn't that right my widdle princess?" He scratched behind one of the birthday girl's ears and she purred loudly. Katagawa then rested a hand on Rhys' shoulder, "But for real, thanks for coming. Esme has been a part of the family for a decade now and she's very important to me. I figured it was time two of my favorite people got to meet."

Rhys blushed, this time with a more positive feeling. Katagawa and Esmeralda escorted him to the barista where he got himself a latte. The trio sat at a table in a corner and talked (or meowed) for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
